Substantial tonnage of freight moves throughout the world in shipping containers. Shipping containers are standard, rectangular storage devices with strong corners that are liftable by cranes from ships at port, from docks and from distribution centers for placement on railroad flatcars and flatbed trailers. Companies that receive frequent shipments of goods by ship often park trailers at dockside for use in moving shipping containers as soon as a ship carrying the containers is off-loaded. Shipping container users make a significant investment in cranes, trailers, and flatcars and the time to put these assets in place prior to container movement.